


Libraries Are Terrible Places for Golden Snitches

by Nightlore106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter are Siblings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlore106/pseuds/Nightlore106
Summary: In which Harry and Hermione adopted one another as siblings to survive the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Libraries Are Terrible Places for Golden Snitches

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry takes Hermione with him to see the Dursley family before they go into hiding, because who else would be able to help him through this?_

### 

Muggle Magick

  


**July 27th 1997**

  
_  
**xXx**  
_  


It was a typical Sunday for the ordinary town of Little Whinging in Surrey, England. The busy body citizens were happily partaking in their usual normal everyday routines. 

Infact one would find Little Whinging quite droll if not for the unusual happenings at Number 4 of Private Drive that started all the way back to November 1st of 1981. To an untrained eye, anyone would find the cul-de-sac to be quite unremarkable with its cookie cutter cut suburban houses and the standard keeping up with the Jones's neighbors. Yet somehow all this changed without any of the other residents knowing. Almost as if some over talented witch or wizard decided to cast a Notice-Me-Not charm and overdid it. 

"You're a witch." 

Her head roughly swiveled towards the foriegn voice. Panic flowing like ice through her weary veins before logic slams the breaks resulting in an abrupt stop. Allowing relief to soothe her momentary inward hysteria before puckering her lips in a sour lemon induced like grimace. In just those few short seconds, which felt like eternity, she realized it was only the three of them. 

Once again their lives were being uprooted from normalcy by one Harry Potter. Not only were people disappearing but chaos was erupting all across England. All of it and him causing her family and herself to have to leave their home. 

But now this... this girl that Harry had brought with him. 

Petunia regarded the young woman before her. Glancing over her wild yet slightly tamed chocolate curls to her molten honey amber almond shaped eyes. She was petite with sunkissed skin, and had this air about her that subtly warned you of her intelligence as well as the fire burning within. 

"Very similar to Lily," she mused. 

If Mrs. Dursley was honest with herself, and could actually show the truth behind her chilly despondency towards Harry; she would have instantly dragged him off to the side to very clearly inform him of her approval in regards to the girl. However, her frown deepened, something about their behavior told her it was more of a familial bond between the two and not one of the romantic kind. Either way it didn't matter, it wasn't as if she was, or ever had been, involved in Harry's life like that. 

Tuney had been more than happy to ignore the girl earlier while her husband and son packed the car. Even more so when the two left her alone in the house so that she could say her goodbyes to Harry. In truth she had nearly forgotten about the girl entirely. The woman had stayed quite when she had arrived with Harry. Carefully tucking herself into the background while observing everything. 

Until now of course. 

Petunia was thanking every deity she knew of that her husband and son decided to stay outside. She couldn't blame them for wanting to be as far from Harry as possible without actually leaving her behind. No, not at all. They had never really liked Harry, nor did they ever show as much in regards to him. Mr. Drusley loved all things ordinary. His previous experience with the boy's father quickly showed and ingrained into her husband's mind, that normal was something that that side of her family were obviously severely lacking in. It put a serious dent in any fondness that could have grown, thus making Vernon very biased towards the boy. Dudley obviously followed his father's footsteps. If even a single opportunity to torment Harry appeared, her son would greedily jump for it. Much like a ravenous dog to a well made steak. Although she could, and should, be blamed for her son's attitude towards Harry. It wasn't like she tried. Well she did, when the boys were younger and only when Mr. Dursley was away. Still though, she could have done better. It wasn't like she had anything against him per say, and really the slight animosity between Lily and her should never have been taken out on Harry. 

"The glass," she chuckled drily "Marge blowing up like a bulbous balloon was all you."

  
__  
**xXx**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _I hope you enjoyed this, this is something that I wrote a bit ago and has been on my mind. I am not sure where I am going with this or if it is just a one shot for now. Thoughts are appreciated, and please let me know if you spot an error._


End file.
